The Path That Was Never Taken
by Sugar Tits
Summary: What happens when Inuyasha meets with Disney characters? Find out in this brand new story!


**Hey guys this is my first story and for my first story I though I'd add a little twist. This Story has Inuyasha and Disney characters. Oh and for al you out there I do not own Inuyasha, or these Disney characters, or anything for that matter. Oh yah one more thing for this story to be hilarious you need to picture it in your mind and you need to be a fan of Inuyasha (DUH). Enjoy and also this has a little lemon a little cursing and alot of violense.**

It was a hot summer day in Japan. Kagome, just finishing her bath, wrapped a towel around her lean slender body. She went to her room ang got dressed into her school uniform. On the way to school she met up with Shippo, a young fox child who knew magic and transformation. That's when Donald Duck attacked! In the blink of an eye Kagome whipped out the Tetsusaiga, that she convienlently stole from Inuyasha, and held it in front of the duck.

"Die you demon duck!" She swung...miss. Shippo thought it would be clever so he lit Donalds tail on fire and bit his leg drwaing blood.

Donald kicked Shippo off and then stared at Kagome. But Kagome did not hold back. Donald quacked for mercy but Kagome laughed at his fear and plunged the sword deep in his heart, put the heart in her pocket, and went to school as if nothing had happened. Donald lay sprawled out on the ground motionless with a blank stare into space.

At school she met up with her friend Ery who she has known for years. "Who is your friend?" she asked, "and why is he humping your leg?" Kagome looked down only to notice Shippo was vigorously humping her leg like a wild animal.

"Shippo!" yelled Kagome in astonishment. "Your staining my new clothes!" "Get off!" Kagome kicked her leg and Shippo flew off right into a sign that said, "School play auditions today". "Oh", Kagome gasped, "what is it called I wanna try out."

"The Path That Was Never Taken", said Inuyasha.

"Where did you come from?" asked Kagome in astonishment.

"I came here to get a glimpse of ur sweet ass and try out for this play."

"Well that explains it said Mickey." Everyone gasped, "Another on of those gay characters."

"Well I'll take care of this!" Kagome took out the Tetsusaiga again and threatened, "You go back to your era or I'll eat ur soul!" "Too bad it was to late for ur friend...DONALD!"

"What!" Mickey cried, "You killed my gay man lover Donald!"

"Yes I did and I will kill you too!" threatened Kagome. She lunged at Mickey, but the homo that he is caught it between his legs and snapped it.

"Nooooooooo!!!!" Inuyahsa yelled, "My sword!", "I was looking for that but it wasn't in my sock drawer."

"I Know", laughed Kagome, "I took it while you were sleeping."

"What!?!?!?", "You snuck into my room and took my sword while i was sleeping...that's kinda hot...kinda turns me on a little...makes me wanna rub my nipples."

"Ummm...ok", Kagome stated, "but yes i did take it while u were sleeping cause i needed to protect myself from the guys that would attack me on my walk to school."

Mickey getting turned on by Inuyasha rubbing his nipples said, "Can we get on with the battle or am I gonna Have to listen to you guys bitch all day?"

"Right!" Kagome yelled. "But Inuyasha whined, "We have no weopon and I just got my nails done so i can't use any attacks." "So i guess Shippo is going to have to stop being a big baby and fight him with his so called magic."

"Grrrrrrrr" Shippo said, "I dont want to fight so we'll just have to escape...Transform!!!!!" Shippo turned into and eagle and they escaped. "Damn", cursed Mickey, "they got away...oh well better pick up these pieces of sword, can't litter."

"That was a close one", stated Shippo exhausted.

"Blah Blah Blah, I could've taken him", everyone knows homosexuals are pussies and only get tense when their manlovers die." Imagine how easy Mickey would've been, I killed Donald in one blow." "No gay comments please Shippo and Inuyasha, I hate those" Shippo and Inuyasha smirked. "We'll try not to", they both said.

"But...he'll be back, you and me both know that Mickey is a homogician and will bring him back as a terrible demon", explained Inuyasha.

"Who cares I'll take him down again", said Kagome with pride.

"Without a weopon?'', Inuyasha pointed out.

"Hmm", Kagome thought, "that is a problem"

"Hey", Shippo yelled "let's land and talk about this issue." They nodded heads in agreement. Soon after Shippo landed and they made a camp fire.

"Damn", cursed Inuyasha, "I got a fucking wedgie."

"How can you get a fucking wedgie?", asked Kagome, "You don't wear underwear."

"You wanna know how?", asked Inuyahsa, "I'll tell you how, my long ass hair goes up my ass, then so does my firerat robe, and when I pull it out its covered in ass juice and cum."

"Ewwwwww", Kagome and Shippo said in disgust. "What's the cum from?", asked Shippo.

"I don't know and I don't wanna know ok, let's leave it at that." said Inuyasha in a serious tone.

"Hello guys."

"Who said that?", asked Inuyasha in anger.

"It is I...PUMBA!!!!"

"Oh no!", screamed Shippo, "It's that fat ass hairy pig from The Lion King who eats his own shit!"

"My mother said I was big bones and that shit was good for you'', cried Pumba.

"Your mother was a fat ass pig to", laughed Inuyasha.

"You can talk to me that way but dont bring my mother into this!" cried Pumba in anger.

"Ok...ok...don't get your ovaries in a bunch." laughed Inuyasha.

Kagome just letting it all sink in said, "since when is eating shit good for you?"

"I thought it was good for my the first time my mom fed it to me, and alos i was shit out not born", said Pumba, "and if u'll excuse me im going to take a shit in these bushes over here."

-Sound of someone trying to force a horse out of their ass and then having orgasmic functions afterwards- "Ahhh", screamed Pumba my shit is moving!"

"What!?!?!?", shouted Inuyasha, "How is it moving?"

"Cause I'm in here."

"Alright why is that shit talking?", yelled Shippo, "Foxfire!!!!!" -Shippo bruned the shit to ash and the smell of burnt shit lingered- Cough Cough

"Timone!", shouted Pumba, "Where did you come from?"

"Your ass!", Shouted Timone. Everyone laughed.

"Well how did you get in there?" asked Pumba thinking it was his child since that's how his mother had him.

"Well..."started Timone", "I was sitting on the ground and the outta nowhere I look up and this huge ass is coming at me!", "I cry NOOOOOOOOOOO, but my screams of agony and pain are muffled by darkness as im gulped into your ass."

"Well this is all fine and dandy, but we need to get going." yawned Inuyasha.

"Yeah let's go", cried Shippo. They all got up and walked off leaving Pumba and Timone bitching at eachother.

"Well that was a gross encounter", said Kagome, "I'm gonna go home and barf, the i'll see you guys later."

"Ok bye Kagome", said Shippo ans Inuyasha.

On the way home Kagome was walking in a dark alleyway. Then a voice said, "Are you cold?"

"Yes", cried Kagome, "I'm cold and my nipples are hard.

"I'll keep you warm."

"Who said that!?!?", questioned Kagome.

"Me."

"Who's me?"

"Donald Duck!!!"

**Did you enjoy the story? Wel if you did send me a review and also Chapter 2 is in progress I will update once i have 15 reviews and if u want to read Chapter 2 then put me on ur alert list. Well thats all I got to say peace out!!!**


End file.
